


love at elbowing my stomach

by gaydorkouswriter



Series: It's One Step Ahead Of You [6]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Anathema's POV, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter
Summary: “Curious about this person?”“They had… an interesting take in their appearance.”or... Themmy narrated their moments in watching the two people that would be their best friends down the road but at that moment, a moment that will forever be their favorite.
Series: It's One Step Ahead Of You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474055
Kudos: 10





	love at elbowing my stomach

The first time you heard the name Sidestep, you were in a meeting with the Rangers. 

You stare at the photos on the board, the dark green hoodie with a recognizable large goggles and a mask that is grey with teal lining around it. To you, they look like someone your age pulling out clothes from the closet. Almost, like closet cosplay, you would think. 

You glance to your left, watching Sentinel and Steel arguing over this mystery vigilante with Sunstream trying to be the mediator between these two. They haven’t figured how to approach this mystery vigilante. 

Trying to get closer with them is harder than the Rangers had expected. The vigilante skedaddle away every time you get closer to them. You never meet them but according to Sunstream, she had tried to get closer to them for thanking the help from a week ago but they run away the moment Sunstream could even get closer. 

You had tried to give inputs but Steel and Sentinel’s voices were getting a little louder than you wanted, so you back away and see Sunstream’s apologetic look. You shrugs with a smile, it’s fine. You used to it, especially now that you’re a new member of the Rangers after all. 

When you lean back, you glance to your right. The only person who usually would give inputs beside you had been quiet the whole meeting. Charge. 

Charge’s eyes stared at the photos on the board, fidgeting with her braids like she’s thinking. She’s always thinking. Which is a bit of uncanny from you had seen her on TV. Bashful and confident Charge is. But here, she’s staring at the photos with a face that ponders things. 

You move your chair closer to Charge, leaning in a whisper just to avoid the debate over there. 

“Curious about this person?” 

She hums, lean a bit so she could be closer to you, nodding with her eyes intent on the photos. 

“They had… an interesting take in their appearance.” She grins. 

You chuckles. “They’re a vigilante, it’s expected them to have… something cheap.” 

Charge snorts. “Yeah, right, they’re interesting through.” 

  
You stare at Charge and then the photos. You curl your lip up, tilting your head. 

“Are you staring at them? Through that photo?” You quirk an eyebrow, and Charge widen her eyes. She hides her embarrassment with a snort quickly. Finally facing you, she shakes her head with an amused look. 

“Nope! Just curiosity, that’s all!” 

You were going to say that curiosity kills but stopped when Sunstream had cut in with an announcement that the meeting is off today, and the rest of the team back out of the meeting room soon after.

You look over your shoulder to see Charge. She’s standing before the board, with her arms crossed and her head tilting to the side. 

You hum, wondering what’s even in her mind about that person anyway. 

***

It’s not unusual for Sidestep pops in whenever the Rangers or a Ranger was sent to. 

It’s been like this ever since they helped Sunstream and disappeared mysteriously afterward. Then slowly, over the months they know of Sidestep. They had joined Sentinel and Steel and more whenever Sentinel shows up. Through, it’s rare for them to show up when you arrive or Charge. 

But Charge was stubborn, always going with Sentinel or Sunstream or even Steel just to see this mystery vigilante. You had seen in the TV that the two of them were a bit stiff with each other, and you always catch a glimpse of Charge trying to make a move toward Sidestep who eventually run away so fast. 

You never seen Charge so determined to actually catch them. Period. She literally told you the other night and you only offer her with “Good luck”. 

You’re pretty sure saying Good Luck may or may not jinx it. Today was a change of pace. They finally let you join the fields after months of patrolling, and you were so excited and even more that you’re paired with Charge. By this point, the two of you had became friends enough to trust each other already. 

But today was also unexpected too. 

Not because Sidestep finally joined and not that you’re meeting them in person, which wasn’t a surprise. But the real surprise was when you witnessed what you would hope would be a good story to tell years down the road. 

It had been a long evening where the three of you made sure the villain doesn’t run off with their stupid speed. Once they were down, you pick this fainted person up and hand them off to the police officers who came closer. 

When you turned around, calling for Charge that it was time to go. You didn’t expect to see this scenario. It felt like a slow motion, and your eyes widen in surprise and a delight to see. 

You had watched Charge trying to grab Sidestep’s arm, trying to tell them to stop moving, and she only wanted to talk but oh my _god_ , Sidestep’s free arm had swung on the right side and **elbows** directly toward Charge’s stomach. 

Charge yelps in pain, finally freeing Sidestep and the poor buddy just skedaddles away as usual. 

You were sure you had your jaw dropped the whole time you witnessed, and you glance around. You’re glad the media team haven’t noticed this, they were too busy trying to record the police trying to put that villain into their police car. 

You turned around to see Charge bend over with her arms hugging her stomach. You walk toward Charge casually with a whistle. 

As you near her, you stood where Sidestep had stand and leans in. 

“You good?” You tried not to grin so hard as Charge huffs. She gave a stiff nod, and a thumb up that all you could do is pat her back with a pensive look. 

***

It’s been a few weeks since you watched Sidestep elbow Julia in stomach. You don’t need to refer her as Charge as you’re off duty, and in your favourite tanks and shorts. Thanks for the weekend!

You’re already walking down the sidewalk, checking something on your phone when you heard a-- _Thud!_

You sprint after its noises and wander into the alleyway. You halted when you saw a woman standing still, her hands shaking as a man was on the ground. The alleyway had no back entrance and she sees you. 

She tried to back away. You don’t make a move toward her but toward the man. You glance down and you see a knife in his knife. Okay, good, it wasn’t her but it was him and he’s a mugger. 

“Hey,” You say as you look up, “Are you okay?” 

“I… I’m… O-okay?” 

That was the first time you actually meet _Sidestep_ properly. It had been a month since your meeting with Sidestep. Off suits. 

When they look at you with a huff and a glare, after you offer to hang out. They question what is hanging out and all, makes you snort but quietly, you’re baffled by these questions but over the course of the month, you learnt that they were pretty sheltered which explained why they never hang out with anyone. Not until you of course. 

You knew their name used to be, and you’re happy to see that they like being Anita. They loved it more when you told them it was okay if they don’t want to refer to be she. But that’s another story to tell. Another time. 

Because right now, it had been almost half a year since Wei pulled up the photos onto the board and Julia taking an interest in a photo of a vigilante. The very vigilante you’re hanging out with. The little person who is only a few years apart, Anita Lee. 

But some things stay the same since that day. 

For one instance, they still skedaddled away whenever Charge tried to get closer, even when you’re next to them, they still went away.

It took you a while to learn that it was because of that day she grabbed them, Anita had been wary of her since then. You had to stay quiet, staring at Anita who crossed their arms, biting their lip and you can see _why_ it’s bad to grab them in the first place. 

So you told Charge not to grab them the next time the two of you see them. She was surprised, but even without explaining it why, she figured it wasn’t a good thing so she swears she will not. 

Anita still skedaddled away again and again. 

They’re really stubborn but it was understanding. But it was almost a few months and you finally, finally told them to try and meet her. When you explained they have to be off-mask, and off suit. They almost protest and you insisted that they’re going to a place where no one will look at them. You have to sigh and explained that Charge-- You learnt that Anita doesn’t want to know who they are unlike you so you keep it to Julia’s hero alias-- wanted to see them in person. 

They look at you. Then sighs, you almost snort when they make a huff noise and nod. 

***

“It’s… that Sidestep?”

You strifled your laugh, giving her a grin. A tight grin because you can feel Anita clutching onto your shirt at the back. Staring at Julia, no doubt. 

“Yes, that’s Sidestep.” You said, still grinning. 

Julia stares at you and her mouth opened and closed warily.

“This is the same Sidestep that hits me in my stomach?” 

“Yep.” You say with a p. 

  
The point here... you're finally glad that the two of them meet each other for the first time. 


End file.
